Love and War
by phantasiagirl
Summary: It's been two years...two years since he almost lost her. Amanda knows something is off..her memories are beginning to resurface. And now the Tantei have a new assignment, one that they though they'd been free of a long time ago. HieiOC KuramaOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Another Year Gone

**Love and War**

**By: Hieinokoishi**

Kit (Me): Hey, Welcome to the sequel to Left in the Shadows! Okay, just a heads-up, I'm gonna need characters for…later. You'll find out at the end of the chapter. They HAVE to be fighters but if they're not, then I might use them for something else. Just check my forums and tell the name of your character, gender (I have to have both male and female characters please) weapons and/or powers, and class, and of course, physical description. Also, any other quirks or special qualities they might have. Just check my forums and your good to go!

Chapter 1: Another Year Gone…

-----

"Hurry up, Kazuma!"

"Wait, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Said person hobbled down the stairs, trying desperately to get his socks on. "Geez, I don't know how you get ready so fast, Mandy."

The 16-year old girl crossed her arms. "It's because _I _don't spend so much time in the bathroom."

"But you're a girl!"

She opened the door. "That doesn't mean anything. Think of how much time Yusuke spends in front of the mirror with all that hairgel he uses."

"You know, you shouldn't talk about the person when he's right behind you." came a mischievous voice from behind her. Amanda jumped and turned to see her friend, Yusuke Urameshi, now 17 years old and—like the others—on his second year at Meiou High. "I got here before Kuwabara was ready so I don't really take that much time." He smirked.

"Hey, you guys better hurry up or you'll be late. Kurama's not gonna wait forever." Shizuru told them, watching her brother pull on his shoes.

"See ya!" Amanda called as she and Yusuke left, leaving Kuwabara behind momentarily.

About three minutes and half a block later, Kuwabara came racing up to them. "Oh, finally noticed that you didn't have your bag?"

"Shut up." He grumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Urameshi, for the last time, that is not the school uniform. When school resumes, please wear the correct outfit and leave that green jumpsuit at home."

"C'mon, you know I look better in green." The infamous reply.

"Perhaps detention after school will make you learn a bit more respect." The teacher frowned. The only reason for this argument was because this teacher was subbing for the last day and wasn't used to Yusuke.

"Whatever." Yusuke rested his chin on his palm in a gesture of boredom. But a sharp stab in his back made him turn around. "What? Oh…" it was Amanda.

"Thank you, Miss Kazehito, maybe you can keep this troublemaker in line."

"No, that's Keiko's job." She muttered under her breath, out of earshot of the teacher but within Yusuke's hearing range. Yusuke just smirked, knowing it was all too true.

"Okay class, please open your books and turn to page seventy-two…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Geez, Yusuke, it's the last day before break. You don't need to piss the teachers off now." Amanda sighed.

"Not my fault."

"Really, I'm surprised you don't get detention every day." Rinae rolled her eyes.

"You wear shorts under that skirt, Rinae." Yusuke protested.

"Wearing shorts under a skirt is one thing. Not wearing the uniform is another. The difference is, one gets caught and the other doesn't." she ended with an impish smirk causing Kurama to smile.

"Uh guys? Where are we going?" Kuwabara asked. He received double hits from both Yusuke and Rinae. "What!"

"To the cemetery." Amanda replied. Kuwabara swallowed and looked embarrassed.

"Oh." They made a right and to their destination. Slowly, they walked amongst the headstones until they found the right one. It was small and simple but the thing that caught Amanda's attention were several white orchids…but she hadn't placed them there. They were much like the ones she had placed there one year before…when she saw that boy. She couldn't get that boy out of her mind, she even saw him in her dreams.

"Mandy?" Yusuke asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Oh…yeah." She smiled. "…You know what? A year ago, I met someone here." She looked back at the headstone. "He looked to be about our age, and he was dressed all in black." She didn't notice her friends stiffen and exchange glances. "I don't know…he said he knew my mom…he seemed so sad. He left before you guys came." Her cheeks were suddenly stained a light pink at the thought of what happened right before he left.

"Did he say his name?" Kurama asked the question lightly but inside he was worried.

"Yeah, he said his name was Hiei."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She's what?"

"She's remembering, Hiei." Kurama told him. "According to Kuwabara and Shizuru, she has recurring dreams." Kurama had persuaded Hiei to come, seeing as the fire apparition had completely cut off contact with anyone, save the small conversations he had every so often with Shizuru.

"Well, it's like I told you." Koenma said with a sigh. He had brought the Tantei in for another assignment, he said their biggest in almost two years. "I couldn't make her completely forget."

"And you still see her, even though she doesn't remember you." Kuwabara growled. He had spent the past five or so minutes yelling at Hiei, so now he was reduced to sullenness. For the past two years, he had come to think of her as his little sister (he was older than her by a few months…something he loved to point out on every occasion) so he was protective of her.

"Shut up you fool." Hiei snapped. "You act as if I meant for that to happen. It was pure coincidence and I would have avoided the whole situation if I had the choice."

"What was it you called us here for, Koenma?" Kurama asked, hoping to avoid another heated argument. But it was no surprise; they hadn't seen Hiei in over a year.

"Yes, well I _do _have another case for you. But it might come as a bit of a surprise, seeing as that all the members who organized it were killed…"

"Get to the point!" Yusuke interrupted. He too was grouchy, thanks to Kuwabara.

"The Dark Tournament." Complete silence, even Kuwabara and Hiei stopped their bickering.

"Say again?" this came from Yusuke. Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples.

"The Dark Tournament, Yusuke. For the past three years, the Committee has reformed and built another stadium on Hanging Neck Island. Since you're the defending champions, you are required to compete."

"How long do we have?" Kurama asked. He knew it was pointless to protest.

"Since I found out slightly ahead of time…you have three months. You need to find a fifth, perhaps Rinae can fill in." he paused. "Well…maybe if-"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence, Koenma." Hiei snarled, knowing full well what he was going to suggest. Koenma wasn't fazed; he half expected that reaction.

"Well, the ship docks on April fifth. I expect you all to work hard until then." The toddler lord said in a final sort of way. The group took that as a hint to leave, Kuwabara still muttering darkly to himself. Hiei however, stayed behind.

"Koenma, if she's having dreams-" he began.

"I honestly don't know." Koenma replied wearily, lowering his head and resting it against his hand. "She could end up remembering on her own, or anything else linking to Spirit World could trigger it."

"What can I do to prevent it?" the toddler lord looked up.

"Hiei I don't know why you're so adamant about this. She can take care of herself." This unfortunately, set Hiei off. His crimson eyes flashed.

"She was killed in the last mission!" he snapped.

"She was protecting-" Koenma snapped his mouth shut.

The anger ebbed from the fire apparition's eyes. "…If I had been stronger that day then she wouldn't have been hurt." He murmured before turning on his heel and stalking out of the Reikai office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night he sat in the same tree by Amanda's window, just as he did almost every night. Usually the window was open but since the weather was chillier in the winter, it was shut tight. Hiei watched her roll over to face him and saw that she was grasping something around her neck. The hiruiseki. Looking at her face, he didn't have to use his Jagan to know what she was dreaming about. She murmured something in her sleep, but the closed window made the words just out of his hearing range. A small growl bubbled past gritted teeth and in the next moment he was gone, the tree still shaking softly from the sudden displacement of weight. He needed to stay away. Anything to keep her from ultimately suffering the same fate again.

_(end chapter 1)_

**Kit**: Well, how'd you like it? I was strongly debating whether to add in the Dark Tournament, since that's a plot that's been run into the ground, but that's a HUGE part…especially since I already have the whole thing written down on paper. n.n

**Yusuke**: Yeah, it would be kinda hard to update if you totally scrapped your written story.

**Kit**: Yeah, I only went a little ways off last time. Took off details here, deleted a chapter there, rewrote parts…

**Hiei**: Hn. You call that "a little" onna?

**Kit**: Well, I basically kept the same storyline. ANYWAY, i would answer the reviews for the last chapter of Left in the Shadows, but there's too many... I'm feeling lazy…

**Hiei**: Not surprising.

**Kit**: Hey!

**Yusuke**: He does have a point.

**Kit**: I'm choosing to ignore that. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, I don't know if I rushed into some parts…heh, I might rewrite it in the future, who knows? And some parts may have seemed a bit foggy, but they were explained in my songfic. n.n

**Kurama**: Be sure to review for this and her songfic, My Sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Emotions

**Love and War**

**Chapter 2: Inner Emotions**

**Kit**: You know, a lot of people weren't happy with the way I ended the last story.

**Kuwabara**: I think that's because it wasn't a happy ending.

**Kit**: I know…but I had already thought of the ending a long time ago. And not all endings are happy.

**Kuwabara**: But…people like happy endings.

**Kit**: (rolls eyes) Well I promise this story will have a better ending. But I'm not giving it away any more than that.

**Hiei**: Just answer the reviews, onna.

**Kit**: Jeez, okay then.

-----

**4-is-lovely**: YAY! you're the first reviewer! --confetti--

**hejimeten**: You are so cruel to those boys... ;P

Yus/Kuwa: I'LL SAY!

**MikoHatome**: Glad you think so! n.n here's the next chappie.

**icedragongurl16**: Don't worry, I'll update. n.n

**TheSoulsDemise**: Ooh, new reviewer! Glad you like my stories!

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON**: UPDATED! XP

**HoldMyHand-KissMyLips**: Yay, two new reviewers! --confetti-- i feel special. n.n i was kinda iffy about how i began the story, but glad to see it worked out. n.n

**Thunder Ring:** Mwaha, but if i die, then no more updates for you! XP BEGONE EVIL ANIMALS!

-----

**Kit**: O.O eight reviews! Thanks guys! Well, enjoy the next chapter of Love and War! And for reference, in the translated version of Yu Yu Hakusho, Kuwabara's dad DOES make an appearance, but doesn't reveal his name.

Chapter 2: Inner Emotions

-----

"Hey Mandy?" Kuwabara peeked his head in Amanda's room.

"Yeah?" she looked up from her magazine.

"Me'n Urameshi are gonna be gone today."

"Where?"

"Genkai's." He had told Amanda that Genkai's temple was a martial arts training hall. Not too far off, but when Amanda asked to go the first time they had hastily made various excuses as to why she wouldn't want to go. She had rolled her eyes and just brushed it off as a "guy thing."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going around town with Eimi today. She should be here any minute." Eimi Kimoshita was a friend of Amanda's. She was a spunky girl who wasn't afraid of the reps of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Amanda had met her through Keiko since Eimi had transferred from the all-girl's school that the brown-haired goes to. "You know, I still don't know what you guys do there."

"Oh, you know…" he shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Nothing important."

"Right." Amanda rolled her eyes. Then there was the ring of the doorbell, telling the two someone was there.

"Amanda, it's Eimi!" Kazuki, Kuwabara's father, called from downstairs.

"Well that's my cue." Amanda got up and shook the tiny wrinkles out of her clothes caused by lying on the bed. "Have fun." She waved to Kuwabara and grabbed her bag before leaving.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Amanda told her adoptive father, closing the door behind her.

"So…" her sandy brown-haired companion spoke from beside her, bright blue eyes twinkling, "Anything new happen?" Amanda gave her friend a look.

"If you're talking about boys, then no." she huffed. The raven-haired girl had blossomed in her two years of high school and the boys were definitely noticing. Eimi thought it was funny to see them watching her with hearts in their eyes while Amanda was (seemingly) oblivious to it all. "Anyway," she thought it was high time to change the subject. "Where do you want to go first?"

(okay I'm saying this now, since most people don't do this, but please read the "notes" at the beginning and end of the chapters, sometimes they're important. Thanks for those who already do!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FSHH…THWAK!

"Kuwabara, you need to ease up on your sense of an honor code." Rinae sighed, lowering her katana.

"I…just don't hit girls, okay?" Kuwabara frowned, rubbing the back of his hand where the flat of Rinae's blade had hit.

"Well then, if you end up fighting a woman in the tournament are you going to forfeit?" She asked, a fist perched on her hip. Kuwabara didn't reply.

"Fool, you need to strike to kill. Your enemies will not hesitate to do the same." Hiei spat coldly. Kuwabara rounded on him, his temper already not in the best of states.

"Shut up, Shorty! …And stay away from Mandy! She doesn't remember you so there's no reason to!" Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed and both fox (Kurama) and dog (Rinae) winced.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." He snarled. Both of them looked as if they would rip each other to pieces if either of them so much as twitched.

"That's enough!" Rinae said firmly, getting between the two and giving them both a firm shove in the chest back. "For Kami's sake, you've been at each other's throats for the past three weeks!"

Kuwabara's temper cooled. "…Sorry, Rinae." He muttered, wilting. Hiei didn't give the same apology, just "hn-ed" and flitted off.

"Kuwabara, I think Hiei's taking all this as hard as you are. You know the reasons behind his decision." Kurama sighed.

"But-"

"He just doesn't show it. That's the kind of person he is…" Rinae added softly. "But what usually _is _showing, means that he's feeling it a great deal more on the inside." She said, speaking from experience. She and the fire apparition had been close, back in their thieving days. They also had found it uncanny how whatever one was feeling, the other could feel it too. Right now she could feel pain, and a multitude of mixed emotions, much too complex for her to even try to unravel. But she knew that what she felt, he was feeling it hundreds of times more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uhn…" Amanda tossed and turned in her sleep. She kept seeing that boy…she saw him in her dreams. She _knew _she'd seen him somewhere before…but where?

_Black… Nothing but black. She doesn't know if she is upside down or downside up. _

'_Hello?' These are the words that try to escape her lips, but her voice is frozen. Suddenly though, she sees a light…someone is being illuminated in the darkness. At first she can't make the person out. She soon realizes it's that boy from a year ago…Hiei. His back is turned and he's walking away. 'Wait!' she tries to yell, but once again she cannot speak. She suddenly feels the notion that she's running…running to catch up. But catch up to what? _

_She continues to run but to her dismay, she cannot catch up. He seems to be getting further and further away. 'Please wait!' tears fall from her eyes and to her surprise they change into small, cloudy blue-green gems. She continues to run until she cannot run any more and collapses to the ground. The boy finally halts and looks back at her. His eyes seem stoic, but she can see the pain lurking deep in those crimson depths. He looks as if he wants to say something, but only turns and continues to walk away._

_One word finally rips its way from her throat…_

"WAIT!" Amanda sat bolt upright in her bed, emerald eyes wide. Chest heaving, she fumbled for her necklace and tugged at it until the ebony gem came into view. Just looking at it had a soothing effect on her.

"…Amanda?" she looked up, brushing a few damp raven strands out of her face.

"Oh…hey Shizuru." a weak smile.

"What was that about?" Shizuru asked, entering the room and closing the door behind her. "I heard you next door."

"Nothing…" Amanda looked away.

"'Nothing?'" she repeated, an eyebrow raised. "Amanda," she sat down on the bed. "Come on. You and I both know you have a tendency to bottle things up." Amanda looked at the older girl and after a reluctant pause relayed the dream. Shizuru was quiet during the story, her face unreadable.

"I know it's dumb…but I've had these dreams for a while now, Shizuru." Amanda sighed. The brunette shrugged.

"Who knows? It could mean something." She firmly ignored the crimson glare out the window and the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

The younger girl wilted. "I doubt it. But…if it was, what could it mean?" Shizuru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It'll either have a reason or go away soon enough." She stood up and went to the door.

"Thanks Shizuru."

"Don't mention it." She gave the ebony-haired girl a small smile. But once she closed the door that smile faded and her expression became solemn. "You can't keep doing this Hiei." She whispered to the still air.

_(end chapter 2)_

**Kit**: Hm…I think this chapter was kinda short. Oh well, I needed to end it somehow.

**Yusuke**: Your making Kuwabara look smart.

**Kit**: Shut up. Kuwabara has a heart of gold and he's protective of his friends.

**Yusuke**: Well don't tell that to him.

**Hiei**: It would go to the fool's head.

**Kit**: Whatever. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and remember to review! Also, hope you liked the new character I introduced, Eimi! Come on, Amanda's always surrounded my boys! (with the exception of some of the girls) She needs a good friend. And since Keiko goes to that all-girls school…

**Yusuke**: Which sucks.

**Kit**: …I decided to bring in a new character! Hope you like her, She will appear throughout the story, even in places you wouldn't expect. Crap, I probably gave too much away. Anyway…

**Kurama**: We hope to see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky Number 17

**Love and War**

**Chapter 3: Lucky Number 17**

**Kit:** New chapter mwaha!

**Ed:** Your scaring me.

**Kit:** I'm in a good mood because I'll have three chapters done before school starts! And people like my new story!

**Ed:** Oh you mean that songfic/one-shots that you made?

**Kit:** Yeah. I get writer's block a lot so I decided to make a story dedicated to the other ideas I get during that time!

**Yusuke:** Hey, can I answer the reviews?

**Kit:** Why? You'll probably say something mean. Or stupid.

**Yusuke:** Aw, come on.

**Kit:** -Sigh- Okay. AND ONE IMPORTANT NOTE! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL NOVEMBER! AT THE EARLIEST! so please be patient guys! My parents kinda grounded me...TT.TT

-----

**Ani-ono-mious ness:** Yusuke: lol here's the next chapter for ya.

**OrangeNeko16:** Yusuke: heh, glad you think so. But do you really think ol' three eyes will ever NOT be a jerk?

**Thunder Ring:** Yusuke: here's your update. And like i've said before, Hiei's always a jerk.

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi:** Yusuke: Hey Kit, it seems that you have a knack for hooking the readers! (Kit: -blush-)

**CrazygirlHaley5555:** Yusuke: Yeah, Mandy had to forget. But she'll remember soon!

**hajimeten: Yusuke:** Yo, neko-chan! Shabby?.? But anyways, here's the chapter for ya.

**Rose of Death:** Yusuke: lol yeah, alot of people have said that.

**4-is-lovely:** Yusuke: ...uh, right. here's for you're sanity.

**hieislittlewolfdemoness:** Yusuke: soon, we can all promise that.

**Chibi of many names:** Yusuke: Then what can i call you? Anyways, yeah, that's what Kit says. And as long as you review, it doesn't matter where.

**lectaelf:** Yusuke: Hey, you're back! S'okay about the reviewing thing, sometimes I don't feel like reading these- (BAM!) OW! what the hell was that for!

**Ashen Rose Shadow:** Yusuke: Yeah, this story will make some more sense if ya read the last one.

**Fanruby:** Yusuke: Yeah, everone thought the end to the last one was sad. Damn Kit, you better make the ending to this one good or you'll have some hostile reviewers! (Kit: TT.TT)

**Wings of Heart:** Yusuke: Uh...i guess. Where's Azure anyway? And that dude Kit's obsessed with, Klarth? (Kit: Shut up Yusuke)

-----

**Yusuke:** Screw it, there's too many reviews. But hey, i answered all...damn, 14 reviews. A record. So enjoy the next chapter! And Kit says to review for her new work, "The Way the Fortune Cookie Crumbles."

Chapter 3: Lucky Number 17

-----

Eimi looked at her rather gloomy friend across the booth. "Come on Amanda, you've been like this all day. What's wrong?"

Amanda looked up from her smoothie. "Huh? Like what?" Eimi gave her a look.

"You've been quiet, moody and most of the time you aren't paying attention to anything."

"It's nothing, really." Amanda smiled reassuringly. "Now after this, where to next? You're leaving to Hokkaido for the holidays remember?"

"Amanda." Eimi wouldn't be so easily distracted.

"Seriously, it's nothing." The other girl insisted. "Hey, you said you were thinking about getting your hair cut weren't you?"

Eimi sighed. She knew trying to press the subject was useless so she let it go. "Yeah, do you think I should get it cut to my shoulders…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiei…hello!" Rinae waved a hand in front of the fire apparition's face. He blinked and stared at the fire inu in front of him.

"What?" he snapped.

"At least pay attention when we're fighting, sheesh." She grumbled. "You're going to get yourself killed." Because of the incident the other day, Rinae was Hiei's new partner.

"Hn. I would not allow myself to be taken so off guard in a real fight, puppy." He replied coolly. Rinae rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But pay attention next time, okay?"

"Hn."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Mandy, me'n Urameshi were thinking about goin' somewhere tonight. Wanna come?" Kuwabara sat down at the edge of Amanda's bed.

"Where to?" She looked up from her book.

"Eh, a karaoke bar or somethin'." He shrugged.

"…Nah, I'll pass."

"Nuh-uh! Shizuru told me you were moping about that three-eyed prick…ulp!" Kuwabara looked as if he had swallowed a lemon.

"Okay…who?" Amanda asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, um…"

"He's talking about that one boy you keep thinking about, Amanda." Shizuru interrupted from the doorway. Once again, she felt the threatening aura (Kuwabara felt it too) and decided to ignore it. "Kazuma used to know him before he disappeared a while ago. Didn't know him much though." She added, seeing the younger girl's astonished expression.

"…Uh, yeah. But he still ticked me off…" Kuwabara mumbled, catching on. Amanda looked between the two, suspicion growing, but decided to leave it for now.

"Still-" she began, but Kuwabara reached over and linked his arm with hers and dragged her out of the room before any more protests could form. Once they were out of the house, Shizuru gave a small sigh and took a quick drag of her cigarette, knowing that was entirely too close for comfort.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Happy Birthday!" that was what Amanda was greeted with when she came down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Heh, but I'm still older than you." Kuwabara (who was surprisingly up; it was only 8) told her with a grin.

"Shut up." Amanda grumbled, still not awake.

"Still, your seventeen now huh?" Kazuki (Kuwa's dad remember?) asked, looking up from the newspaper. "Anything special in mind for tonight?"

"Hm…lots of sushi." She grinned.

"Okay, sushi for dinner it is!" he announced, earning a joyous whoop from Kuwabara.

"Okay…back to sleep." Amanda turned back around-Kuwabara had told her to wake up early today-and began to shuffle back up the stairs.

"Hey, we were gonna take you out today." Kuwabara protested.

"I was out all day with Eimi yesterday and then you dragged me to that karaoke bar until eleven last night. I'm sleepy." Amanda continued her journey up the steps.

"It's your birthday!"

"So it is."

"Amanda, you know Kazuma won't let up until you agree. Besides he actually has a good point for once." Shizuru spoke up, leaning on the banister at the top of the stairs. You could tell she just woke up, for her hair was tied back and she was in some pajamas.

"…Was that a compliment or not, sis?" Kuwabara grumbled questioningly.

"Take it any way you like." She shrugged.

"Oh…fine. Let me get changed." Amanda sighed.

-.-

"I mean, how can I say no to free food?" Yusuke said that night as they all sat down for food. Along with him Rinae, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, and Eimi had also been invited to a sushi restaurant in town.

"You couldn't say no to anything that's free." Keiko retorted.

"Well, it depends." He shrugged with a grin before wolfing down another couple of rolls.

"You better watch it, you're gonna choke…" Kuwabara's father advised with a smirk, but the warning came too late: Yusuke had breathed in a few pieces of sushi and was slowly turning purple.

"Wow. Nice intuition." Eimi commented.

"Geez Urameshi." Kuwabara looked slightly disgusted but made no move to help.

"Geez, Kuwabara!" Amanda mocked sarcastically as she and Botan began thumping Yusuke on the back.

Rinae smirked. "Well Urameshi, have we learned something new today?"

"Shut…up." He managed between coughs, his color slowly returning to normal.

"It's not even a school day either!" she continued, completely ignoring the fact that she was irking him.

"Rinae…" Kurama sighed.

Well, let's just say that the rest of the night was basically trying to prevent arguments from breaking out. Mainly between Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rinae.

-.-.-.-.-

Once again she is enveloped in darkness. She looks around, frantically searching for the boy…and she spots him. His back is turned as always but when she runs toward him, he doesn't move. It's only when she gets within a few feet does he look back.

"Please…" she's surprised that her voice works. "Who are you?"

The boy doesn't reply, he merely turns and walks away once more. She tries to follow but this time it's her body, not voice, that's frozen.

"Please…" she begs. The boy stops and turns to face her.

"You don't need to know…"he murmurs. Her eyes widen as images and scenes flash through her mind…

She was talking with the boy in a forest…he seemed rather agitated.

There they were again, this time in a cave and he pulled her close to keep her warm…she remembered her surprise at his kind actions…

Her and other people she knew…two she didn't…all at a temple surprising her for her birthday…

Something she said to him…"Fine then, be that way volcano-head."

A man…a frightening man…in front of her face and a dark dagger in her abdomen…she also saw the boy's horrified face…something she never wanted to see again.

The last vision: …Him…Hiei…kissing her for the first time…

She woke up. This dream didn't leave her restless and frantic as they usually did, but more curious and empty. She knew something was wrong. The memories of her 15th birthday were fuzzy…what had happened two years ago? She tried to dig into her memory, but to no avail.

Heaving a sigh, Amanda pulled out her gem from under her nightshirt. Rolling it between her forefinger and thumb, she pulled back her curtains a crack and looked out the window and at the crescent moon. But a shadow moving across the lawn caught her attention.

To her surprise, it was Shizuru. At first it seemed as if the older girl was merely going outside for a smoke, but the appearance of another figure soon ruled that out. She saw her approach the tree in the front yard and the other figure emerged from the shadows. Amanda's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest when she saw who she was talking with.

Hiei.

(End chapter 3)

**Kit: **Well? You like? I know it was sort of a filler chapter…but hey, time _does _pass in the story.

**Yusuke:** It was okay. -smirks- not a lot of Hiei though. Your reviewers aren't gonna be happy.

**Kit:** He'll have a bigger part in the next chapter.Yusuke: there was too much Kuwabara.Hiei: I'll say.Kit: Shut up you two. Everybody tends to bash on Kuwabara a lot, so I refuse to do that. Mostly.

**Kurama:** Well, you have three chapters done before school starts on Monday. (8/29)

**Kit:** Yup! And everyone please review, you know I love them! And try to read my other fic, "The Way the Fortune Cookie Crumbles." I'd really appreciate the reviews there too! And if you want to message me, then go to my myspace, type in the URL then slash then hieinokoishi! n.n


	4. Chapter 4: What Are You Hiding?

**Love and War**

**Chapter 4: What Are You Hiding?**

**Kit:** Chapter number four is up! Now, what should I do now…I've written off the notebook version again…

**Ed:** Great. Now you'll have to wing it.

**Kit: **But that's not so bad…but I get writer's block

**Ed:** I know how to cure it! (mumbles: though I hate to do this…) MAJOR ARMSTRONG!

**Kit:** NO THAT'S OKAY! I HAVE IDEAS NOW!

**Yus/Hiei/Kuwa/Kura**??

**Kit:** N-nothing…I'll answer the reviews now…

---

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi:** Here's the new chapter!

**Thunder Ring:** Same as the last person and you'll be mad at the end of this one...n.n;

**CrazygirlHaley:** Don't worry, time will tell. n.n

**4-is-lovely:** Aw, what happened to my rabid reviewer...? TT.TT

**HieisSugarBaby:** Here you go! n.n

**A.V. Drama Nerd:** The wait is over! and i like your name BTW n.n

**Wings of Heart:** TOP FANFICTION TOP FANFICTION!!! KLAAAAAAARRTH!! and if you look at my profile you'll get a kick out of it. KLAAAAAAAAARRTH!!!

**lectaelf:** ne! glad you like it n.n and everyone seems to want Amanda to remember huh? n.n time will tell, don't worry.

_**And to everyone:**_ This story will (i regretfully have to say... TT.TT) will go on a hiatus until i can get a few new chapters typed up. But once i come back i can _**ABSOLUTELY PROMISE** _one chapter every two weeks. Please stay with me guys!!!!!

**Ed:** Or I'll call the Major!

**Kit**: NOOOO!

---**Kit:** Okay…-still slightly disturbed- well…enjoy th-the chapter…

**Ed:** And she knows that these chapters don't really advance the story, but these are scenes that won't get out of her head (_believe me…) _and time _does _pass as the story goes on. Oh and...

**Everyone (except Hiei):** HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Kit:** Hiei say something!

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Kit:** ...Oh well, well people, don't do stupid stuff, the weirdos are out tonight. And...yeah pig out. (i know i am!!!!)

Chapter 4: What Are You Hiding?

---

Hiei. He who was plaguing her dreams at night.

As quietly as she could, she reached over and unlocked her window. It did so with a small click and after seeing that the two didn't notice, she opened it enough for her to listen in on their conversation. "-don't care what you think." she heard Shizuru say calmly.

"That fool cut it too close, any more and-"

"Hiei, it's covered. So don't get your underwear in a twist."

"Hn."

"Hiei…if Amanda remembers, none of us are going to try to stop it. You know that."

"You better try to prevent it or-"

"Or what?" Shizuru wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. "You'd be violating your parole." She let out a stream of smoke from her cigarette. Hiei frowned but didn't reply.

Amanda had heard enough. She tried to quietly close the window but to her dismay, it let out an audible squeak. The two down below instantly looked up but saw nothing. Amanda had quickly dropped her curtains shut and laid back down, emotions and thoughts swimming through her head. So her dreams _did _mean something. And she was willing to bet that if Shizuru knew, everyone else knew too.

-.-.-.-.-

Christmas had passed and New Year's was just around the corner. There had been a vote and they were going to spend it at Kurama's house. Each of them promised to behave, seeing as the kitsune's human family was going to be there. He had wanted to tell his mother not to bring up the subject of Hiei but didn't know how to explain why. Little did he know, Shiori had an inkling as to whynot to anyway. She _was_ a mother after all and mothers had instincts when it came to their children.

"How much time to we have left?" Yusuke asked that night, seated on Kurama's couch and flipping through the channels on Kurama's TV. Not that there was much to watch at 11:30.

"Half hour." Rinae replied.

"Alrighty then, let's pull out the fireworks!" Yusuke heaved himself off his end of the couch.

"Yusuke…we don't _have _fireworks." Amanda looked at him.

"Wrong! Kuwabara and I stopped off earlier to pick some up." The detective replied, pulling out a plastic bag.

"Not those wimpy ones either." Kuwabara added, bringing out his own.

"…The illegal ones?" Amanda asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Their not illegal, just frowned upon by the authorities." Rinae supplied earning a grin from both boys. Amanda rolled her eyes but dropped the subject.

"It's too bad that your little brother couldn't make it." She told Kurama, referring to his stepbrother, Suiichi, who was passed out on the couch. "Don't blame him though…" she stifled a yawn.

"Hey, don't crap out on us now, there's still time left!" Yusuke shook her shoulder to wake her.

Once outside, they found that they weren't the only ones who had fireworks. The sky was filled with bursts of multicolored lights and the air vibrated with the loud pops they emitted.

"How beautiful…" Amanda sighed, looking at the spectacle.

"Well c'mon, let's set off some of our own!" Yusuke pulled one out of his bag and set it on the ground.

"Hey Mandy, I got some sparklers!" Kuwabara gave her one. "Lets light them."

A smile slowly spread across the young girl's face. "Sure."

-.-.-.-

"Shizuru?" Amanda softly knocked on the older girl's door.

"Yeah?" came the reply from inside. "Come in."

"Um…" she poked her head in. "I had a few…" the tan-haired girl gestured for her to enter. "Well…I was wondering…" she didn't know how to ask.

Shizuru knew this was trouble. Amanda _had _seen them that night, there was no doubt about it. But tonight she didn't feel the usual threatening aura outside; Hiei must've been at Genkai's with the others. "Yeah?"

"Well, I've had these dreams… and I saw you talking with that boy, Hiei." Shizuru bit her lip at Amanda's next words. "Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"…"

"I just want to know…what's going on." Her emerald eyes were filled to the brim with confusion and suspicion. Shizuru looked at her clock. There was time.

"Go to Genkai's temple." She said, not caring about the fact that Hiei was going to be furious later.

"But I don't…"

"Here's the address." Shizuru interrupted her, quickly scribbling down directions on a scrap of paper. "Go."

Amanda nodded and flashed her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Once the raven-haired girl was out the door she added with a sigh, "It's about time."

-.-.-.-

"Hiei…Yoo-hoo! …Earth to three-eyes!"

"What, detective?!" Hiei snapped, brought out of his thoughts by the person waving a hand centimeters from his face.

"Well, I was just asking if you wanted to do a little sparring. The only people you've trained with are Kurama and Rinae. Come on!" Yusuke stood up. Hiei didn't move.

"And what makes you think I'm in the mood to spar with you?" he asked coolly.

"Because you always jump at the chance for a rematch. Considering the fact I kick your ass every time." The detective grinned. The last comment was made specifically to stab the fire apparition's pride. And it worked.

"Hn. Fine, we'll see who's in the ground this time." Hiei stood up.

-.-

Finally. She had made it to the top of the stairs. Why were there so many damn steps anyway?! It looked like a normal temple, but she could feel…energy seeming to emanate from within the walls. Familiar energy. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd been there before. She walked past the huge wooden doors that closed off the temple and stopped before a sliding paper door. She could hear voices, some familiar and some not. But she heard _his _voice…Hiei's voice.

-.-

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be…no, she wasn't supposed to know about this place! How could…Shizuru.

-.-

Amanda flung open the sliding paper door and saw them there. Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Rinae and…

"Hiei…"

(end chapter 4)

**Kit:** Bwaha, a cliffie! I am so mean to you guys…

**Hiei:** Hn, you know you enjoy torturing them.

**Kit: **-sigh- can't deny that…and this chapter ended kinda like the last one...

**Ed:** It was also kinda shor...i mean...uh...not very long.

**Kit:** (?) Yeah, three pages, but I'm trying to get back on track with my notebook. Unlike in Left in the Shadows, I actually _like _what I wrote in the beginning. The beginning sucks in the notebook and typed of LitS.

**Ed: **You were in 8th grade. Two years ago.

**Kit**: I'k gonna change it later. Anyways! Please review! You guys know i love them!

**Ed**:: Reviews are appreciated in her songfic/one-shot collection story too.

**Kit:** A story/chapter a day (or every few days) keeps Major Armstrong away! (Which means i'm screwed for the time being...)

**Ed:** …you killed it.


	5. ATTENTION! Don't worry too much

DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT LEAVING! It's just that things at home are getting _really_ bad and school's even worse...I'm sorry but i'm gonna take a break. I realize that where i left you guys was pretty mean, so i'll try my very best to get the next chapter out by christmas or New Year's. Submissions for the Dark Tournament teams are still welcome, i'll be checking those every so often. Both me and my friend, Wings of Heart are going to be working on the teams and such so the Tournament will be something worth reading. Please don't get mad at me guys, i'm NOT leaving! I promised i never would and i never will, especially in the middle of a fic. Now two last things...

READ MY OTHER FICS PLEASE! They're so lonely...TT.TT(my songfics and such) I'll make another Christmas Parody soon hehe...

READ MY FRIEND'S FICS! "On Angel's Wings" by Wings of Heart and "Disperse Nostalgia" by hajimeten

_**THANKS GUYS!!** (don't worry, I'll be back!)_

m y s p a c e . c o m / h i e i n o k o i s h i

if you want to contact me. n.n


End file.
